Y se lo gritó
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Bien... al parecer algunas ideas se expresan de la más inesperada manera y detonadas por las cosas más sencillas del Universo... Qué falta de tacto gritarlas, ciertamente... ¡Joder! AllenxLavi/Laven 100%


¡Yey! ¡Nuevamente estoy aquí con un nuevo fic!

... debería actualizar los otros que tengo ._.

Bueno, esta es una idea que ya tenía tiempo y ganas de escribir... el retraso se debió a mi escuela y a mi falta de palabras para describirlo de la mejor manera... UNA DISCULPA SI HE PERDIDO MI ESTILO

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"Y se lo gritó…"**

**Capítulo único**

Y entonces se lo gritó.

Así, nada más. Alentado por el mero instinto y el sentimiento que ya tenía acumulado en la garganta.

Lo soltó sin delicadeza, sin tacto, sin pensarlo y mucho menos analizando las consecuencias de dicha acción.

Desafortunadamente el L.H.O. tampoco vino a ayudar mucho:

L- Lugar: el comedor de la Orden

H- Hora: 8:30 am. Hora en que la mayoría de sus compañeros y figuras de importancia (Supervisor, científicos) estaban presentes

O- Ocasión: el desayuno, ¡el momento más importante de la alimentación básica!

Esos tres factores vinieron a joder lo poco rescatable de la situación… ¡Es que simplemente lo había gritado! ¡Se le salió sin querer!

Y antes de poder siquiera "intentar evitarlo", la situación ya había dado sus primeros frutos:

_El comedor y los presentes se habían callado por completo_

OK, no era tan malo, pero sí lo siguiente:

_Todos le miraban incrédulos_

Bueno, sí que era malo, pero lo siguiente terminaba de fregar todo:

_Lavi había quedado petrificado e incapaz de decir algo_

Joder…

Sólo dio vuelta y seguidamente salió corriendo

Se olvidó del hambre que tenía, de que aún no estaba aseado del todo, de que Komui quería comentarle unos informes que había entregado y, lo más importante, de que tenía que desayunar con _Usagi_ (como dictaba el acuerdo implícito que habían hecho hacía 3 meses)

Sólo corrió… ¡hubiera sido mejor volar! ¡DESAPARECER! ¡Cualquier cosa que le alejará lo más rápido posible de la escena del crimen!

…

Mientras corría se le cruzó la solución de huir a su habitación… ¡Mala idea! ¡Ahí sería el primer lugar donde le buscarían!

¿Qué tal el baño? Bueno… digamos que los ruidos que solía escuchar no eran muy tranquilizadores…

¿Con Hevlaska? ¡NOOOO! Seguramente querría analizar otra vez su Inocencia o algo así…

¿El techo? ¡Sí! ¡Sería genial! Podría ver el cielo, respirar libremente y, en caso necesario, tirarse desde ahí para evitar cuestionamientos…

Con un rápido giro de sus pies se desvió del pasillo principal y dirigió a dicho lugar. Le falta el aire, ¡pero cuando llegara podría respirar lo que quisiera! Estaba cansado… ¡descansaría cuando estuviera muerto! ¡No había tiempo para quejas corporales!

En cuestión de… ¿segundos? Llegó y cerró la puerta con seguro. Afortunadamente había varios árboles por el lugar (a capricho de Kanda), así que subió en el más frondoso: sería difícil que le vieran entre tanta rama

Una vez instalado y asegurándose de que podría vivir el resto de su vida ahí, finalmente soltó el aire y trató de regular el latido de su corazón

…

…

…

_-_**Soy…**_ -_comenzó -… **¡Un idiotaaaaaaa!**

Sin objeción

**-¡¿Cómo pude hacer algo así?** – ocultó su rojo rostro entre sus manos **-¡Argh! ¡Quiero morir!**

¡¿Y cómo no? ¡Había sido tan vergonzoso! Quizá no TANTO lo que expresó… ¡pero sí cómo! ¡¿A quién se le ocurría gritar _aquello_ en el lugar menos estratégico de todos?

Aunque… tampoco era como si lo hubiera querido…

…

…

Vamos, había sido un impulso, un acto reflejo, un sistema de defensa mal aplicado… un deseo sacado por el elemento X e influenciado por Marte y su cruzamiento con Venus…

**-¡Pero no tenía que gritarlo!**

Claro que no… sin embargo había pasado… ¡Así, nada más! ¡En un segundo! ¡En un instante de distracción mental!

Seguramente había entrado a la dimensión donde _"no muy a menudo suceden cosas normales",_ ¡sí, eso debía ser! Después de todo él, por voluntad propia y en semejante modo, jamás habría dicho _eso_

**-Dios, quiero morir… ¡DIOS, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME MATAS?**

Sí, Dios, ¿Por qué no lo hacías? Porque era claro que después de aquello era mejor estar muerto… no tanto por la vergüenza… OK, mentira, SÍ ERA POR LA VERGÜENZA, pero también por las incómodas situaciones que se darían:

-Komui mirándole pícaramente todo el día

-Lenalee preguntando los detalles

-Krory dándole ánimo y haciendo comentarios como _"-Recuerdo cómo es estar enamorado"_

-Kanda llamándole _homosexual_

-Johnny sugiriendo tácticas de conquista

-Marie mirándole con florecitas volando a su alrededor…

… ¡SU MAESTRO! Maldición, no quería ni imaginar lo que le haría cuando se enterara…

**-Pero ellos no importan** –se descubrió la cara y sonrió triste **-… yo sólo… **

Sólo deseaba que Lavi, aquel al que le había gritado _aquello_, no le odiara

**-Creo…** **que eso es imposible **–suspiró **-… seguramente me odia…**

Pero _Usagi _era su mejor amigo: lo entendería…

… lo entendería, ¿verdad?

**-Soy… un idiota… ¡Lavi no tenía que enterarse de esa forma!** –y nuevamente ocultó su rostro DESEANDO QUE NADA HUBIERA PASADO

Aunque ya era tarde… lo había dicho… ¡lo había gritado, joder! Gritó con todo el aire que tenía aquel sentimiento, aquella pena que le hacía desgraciado, esa esperanza que no se volvería realidad…

Le gritó a Lavi, al aprendiz de Bookman, a su compañero, a su mejor amigo:

**_"-Sé que sólo soy un niño, un mocoso impertinente, ¡un hombre! ¡PERO LAVI! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que te amo! ¡TE AMO!"_**

**¡CRACK!**

Con eso su realidad, en forma de cristal, se había roto en muchos y minúsculos pedacitos

Sin embargo, ¿Qué había sido el detonante? Porque tuvo que haber uno tomando en cuenta la gravedad de su confesión y el modo de hacerla…

En realidad era sencillo… normal, rutinario hasta cierto punto: Lavi caminaba hacia una mesa con su bandeja de alimentos y, a su lado y dándole los _"Buenos días",_ pasó una guapa Buscadora. ¿Reacción? El pelirrojo se limitó a devolverle el saludo con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa cortés. Eso y nada más…

¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿ESO HABÍA SIDO TODO?

Pues sí, efectivamente. Aquella acción inocente desató, como ahora lo llamaba, "una seria de sucesos desafortunados que lo orillaron a instalarse en un árbol y vivir ahí el resto de su vida"

**-¡Ahhhhhhhh! ¡ES HORRIBLE!**

Vaya que lo era. Sin duda alguna

**-Jojojojojojo** –rió histéricamente **-¡No importa! ¡Lo único que tengo que hacer es vivir aquí para siempre! Si me encuentran, ¡sólo tengo que saltar! Y si lo impiden, ¡los golpearé y saltaré de todas formas! Si son demasiados… sólo me queda fingir demencia… ¡sí! ¡Suena bien! Jojojojojojojo**

¡Grandioso plan de vida! (sarcasmo)

Sin querer volvió a recordar ese vergonzoso momento… principalmente la reacción de Lavi: incrédulo, incapaz de moverse, ¡incluso se había quedado con la mano arriba por el saludo! Su mirada no decía más que: _"¿Eh?"_ y su boca… bueno… seguro había sido producto de su desesperada imaginación, pero le pareció verlo sonreír…

Agradecía que Bookman estuviera fuera por una misión… si hubiera estado presente fácil se muere de un infarto… caería en coma… o le hubiera soltado su amenazadora garra… ¡Pero no había nada de que alegrarse! Con él o no presente de todos modos tendía que mudarse al árbol donde estaba…

…

…

…

Aunque… ¿por qué se lo había gritado? Vamos, había sido un impulso detonado por una inocente acción…

**-Y eso me hace pensar… -**reflexionó **-¿Acaso tenía un deseo reprimido de confesarme?**

¿Eh?... bueno… sonaba increíblemente lógico…

**-Quizá yo… en verdad quería confesar mis sentimientos… ¿y por reprimirlos tanto tiempo terminé explotando?**

**-Es muy probable** – sonó una voz a su lado…

Sintió un brusco escalofrío… y en cámara lenta miró hacia la derecha…

…

…

… joder…

**-¡Hola, Allen!** –saludó alegre **- ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?** –rió **–Jajajajaja ¡no me digas que pensabas mudarte para acá!**

¿Cuándo… fue que Lavi llegó a la rama de a lado?

Miró inmediatamente a la puerta: estaba hecha cenizas… incluso una pequeña parte seguía quemándose. La reja que le seguía estaba tirada… y el pasto recién puesto delataba huellas alrededor de los demás árboles: seguro que lo estuvo buscando en cada uno de ellos

Ahora regresó la vista hacia él: sonreía alegre; había desaparecido su uniforme y traía el cabello suelto. Algo de tierra se distinguía en sus botas, comprobando su teoría de los árboles; tenía el martillo en un pequeño bolsillo… y se sujetaba del tronco: quizá aún no mantenía bien el equilibrio

-**Y bien, Mo-ya-shi –** soltó en sílabas muy marcadas **-¿Decías que eres _"un mocoso impertinente"_?**

Plan B, ¡PLAN B!

En un segundo se encontró en la orilla de la rama tratando de saltar al precipicio, sin embargo _Usagi_ le sostenía con MUCHO trabajo para evitarlo

Plan C. Le soltó varios golpes estratégicos: en el ojo, la nariz, la boca del estómago, le pisó el pie… aún así Junior seguía sujetándolo por la cintura

Plan D. Por tanto movimiento terminaron cayendo y dándose un buen golpe en el trasero, ¡genial! Era suficiente para fingir demencia. Así que, una vez recuperada la movilidad y de que Lavi se pusiera encima de él (para evitar más agresiones) inició su teatro

**-Vaya Lavi, ¡te has pasado! No era necesario tanto movimiento para ganarme en las "Escondidillas"**

**-¡Eres tú el que lo ha ocasionado todo!** –exhaló una gran cantidad de aire **- ¡Quédate quieto un segundo, ¿quieres?**

**-Ya, ya. Me has ganado, ¿feliz?**

**-¡¿De qué hablas?**

**-Estábamos jugando a las "Escondidillas", ¿recuerdas? Es claro que me has ganado** – fingir demencia, fingir demencia, ¡fingir demencia!

**-¡No te pases conmigo!** –ya se oía un poco molesto**- ¡Sabes perfectamente por qué te buscaba!**

**-Sí, por nuestro juego**

**-¡No es cierto!**

**-¿No? **

**-¡No! –**se acercó a su rostro. Estaba muy serio y en su voz ya se distinguía madurez **– Es por… por lo que gritaste hace un momento en el comedor**

**-¿Comedor? ¿De que hablas? –**sonrió hipócritamente **– Ni siquiera fuimos a desayunar por estar jugando**

**-¡¿Tú de qué estas hablas? ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!**

**-No entiendo nada –** podía ser TAN desesperante cuando se lo proponía **–Lavi, ¿estás bien? Creo que en la caída te has golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza**

**-¡Ah! ¿Entonces te vas a poner en ese plan?** –ya estaba molesto, lo sabía **– Las palabras _"-Sé que sólo soy un niño, un mocoso impertinente, ¡un hombre! ¡PERO LAVI! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que te amo! ¡TE AMO!"_ ¡¿No te suenan?**

**-¡Se ha escuchado muy romántico! ¿Dónde lo has leído? ¡¿O se te declararon?**

**-¡DEJA DE FINGIR DEMENCIA, ALLEN! - **¡Ugh! ¡Se dio cuenta! **- ¡Tú me gritaste eso hace unos minutos!**

**-¿Y-Yo?** - ¡NO! ¡Si tartamudeaba todo se iría a la mierda! Bueno, más de lo que ya estaba **- ¡Ese golpe en la cabeza debió ser muy fuerte! ¡Debes ir a la enfermería!**

…

…

…

**-Allen…**

**-¿Si?**

**-En verdad… ¿quieres fingir que nada sucedió?**

…

…

**-En verdad, ¿no quieres saber la respuesta que tengo para ti?**

…

…

… esas preguntas… dichas con semejante expresión de decepción… eran mortales…

Decisiones, decisiones, ¡decisiones!

…

…

…

¿Qué debería decir?

Desvió la mirada… y aflojó su cuerpo completamente… ¿Qué debía decir? Era claro que se había puesto en ridículo y que no quería lidiar con las consecuencias, ¿pero tanta era su vergüenza que se negaría a escuchar la respuesta de Lavi?

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿de que respuesta podría tratarse? ¿Una palmada en la cabeza? ¿Una palabra de comprensión? ¿Un discurso sobre lo "normales" que son esas preferencias a tal edad?

…

…

No quería escucharlo…

**-No… me interesa…** -habló sin mirarlo **–No quiero saber tu respuesta… no necesito un discurso comprensivo o algún comentario piadoso… -**sentía que lloraría, ¡pero no debía hacerlo! ¡No necesitaba más humillaciones! –**Soy consiente de que no me expresé de la mejor manera… mucho más que un sentimiento así no es admisible… ¡Sé que te puse en ridículo y a mi también!**

**-Allen…**

**-¡Déjame terminar! –**le gritó, ¡sí! ¡Le gritó! ¡A conciencia y desesperado! **– Lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda… ¡ni yo mismo comprendo bien qué sucedió!**

…

…

**-No necesito respuesta… ¡No la quiero! ¡Deja de fastidiarme y déjame ir!**

…

…

Y así lo hizo: Lavi se quitó de encima sin reproche… y Allen pudo retirarse con un poco de dignidad

No corrió y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Enseguida comenzó su serena caminata hacia su habitación. Sin embargo, en el camino, se encontró con algunas caras indeseables: Kanda, Lenalee, Komui… aunque, haciéndose de oídos sordos, pasó a su lado sin prestar atención…

…

Llegó a su cuarto. Cerró con llave… y finalmente se soltó a llorar…

…

Llorar de mera vergüenza… por semejante humillación… por comportarse como un idiota frente a tal situación, ¿pero cómo debía reaccionar?

…

Dios, definitivamente era buen momento para que alguien lo matara

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alrededor de las 2:00 am cayó dormido en su linda y acogedora cama. Sólo se sacó los zapatos y se adentró en el mundo de los sueños…

Por lo menos ahí podía fingir que nada había pasado, ¡mucho mejor! Podía soñar que era el más grande comedor de Mitarashi Dango y que su estúpido Maestro era torturado por su leal séquito de conejos de chocolate…

Sin embargo, como una hora después, escuchó que abrían el seguro de su puerta

**-"Será mi imaginación"** –pensó

Volvió a acurrucarse… aunque, antes de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, sintió un peso extra en su colchón e, inevitablemente, cómo lo giraban bruscamente

Quiso quejarse… pero calló al distinguir a su agresor

**-Buenas noches, Moyashi**

…

… ¿Eh? ¿Seguía dormido? Debía estarlo como para soñar que Lavi era el que estaba encima de él… otra vez…

**-Sé que me dijiste que no querías escuchar mi respuesta…** -susurró **–Y lo respetaré: no diré nada** –sonrió traviesamente **–… porque parece que quieres que te lo demuestre…**

Y cortó la distancia entre sus labios…

…

…

…

…

_Usagi_ le besaba… lo hacía con ternura, con firmeza, tan cariñosamente que era imposible que fuera un sueño o cualquiera de sus derivados…

Logró distinguir la textura de su boca, la calidez, la agitada respiración que chocaba contra su mejilla… pudo notar el leve temblor de sus brazos; lo roja que estaba su cara por tan atrevida acción… y sobre todo, su ojo: la pupila esmeralda que tanto le gustaba estaba cerrada, como en calma, como tratando de disfrutar lo arriesgado y lo emocionante del momento…

…

…

**-Allen… -**susurró al instante de separarse**- ¿Sigues… sin quieres escuchar mi respuesta?**

…

…

…

…

…

**-De acuerdo… ¿Qué… opinas?**

…

…

**-… te amo… -** nuevamente se acercó a su boca **-… te amo, Allen…**

Y ahora fue el turno de Walker de cortar la distancia…

Una vez más únicos continuaron con el interesante juego de bocas, de lenguas… un baile tierno que no estaban dispuestos a dejar así…

Pronto las manos entraron en acción y con toques tímidos se colaba por debajo de sus ropas. Sus piernas se enredaban, sus cuerpos se juntaban, sus bocas se saboreaban durante una noche que, al parecer, terminaría en todo menos en vergüenza…

¿Cómo podría avergonzarse de estar finalmente con la persona que amaba y el la forma que siempre deseó?

Al instante tuvieron la confianza de atreverse a tocar un poco más de lo permitido, sólo un poco más… no hace falta decir que aquello dio origen a una diversidad de sonidos y sensaciones que, seguramente, se harían frecuentes en esa habitación…

**-Te amo, Allen** –le susurró en un momento que se detuvo a tomar aire **–Y… créeme cuando te dijo que lamento haberte hecho sentir mal: no quería humillarte ni nada… sólo fue que me tomaste por sorpresa…**

**-Tonto –**recuperó un poco de cordura **–Por tu culpa estuve a punto de quedarme a vivir en ese árbol**

**-A mí me pareció que querías saltar**

**-Ese era el Plan B**

**-¡Y me golpeaste!**

**-Plan C**

**-¡Y luego tuviste el descaro de fingir demencia!**

**-Plan D**

**-¡Malo!**

**-Lo sé jejejejeje –** tomó su almohada y la estrelló contra la cara del pelirrojo **–Ahora déjame dormir: ¡he tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy!**

**-¡¿EH? ¡Pero yo creí que…!**

**-Como si tuvieras tanta suerte** –interrumpió mientras le daba la espalda **–No te quejes y también duérmete**

**-¡Yey! –** le abrazó **-¡Pensé que me ibas a sacar de tu cama!**

**-Lo haré si tratas de pasarte de listo**

**-… que cruel eres**

**-Jejejejejejeje**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Día siguiente

8:00 am

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-¡Waaaa! ¡Que rico dormí!**

Luego de un buen y merecido descanso, Allen se levantó de la cama. Se cambió de ropa y aseó.

Antes de salir de la habitación felizmente comprobó que el pelirrojo seguía dormido. Tenía un aspecto tranquilo y tierno, ¡pero cómo daba tentación de hacerle alguna travesura! Como pintarle unos lindos bigotes o hacerle cosquillas con una pluma…

Salió antes de que, otra vez, sus impulsos se apoderaran de él

-**Bien, ¡hora de desayunar!** –caminó tranquilamente

Ya estaba a punto de doblar la esquina

**-¡ALLEN!**

Volteó bruscamente ante el llamado, ¿Quién le gritaba?

**-¡SÓLO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE TE AMO! ¡Y que en un momento estaré listo para que desayunemos juntos!**

Un tic atacó su ojo

**-L-Lavi…**

**-¡JODER!** –de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación del fondo. Era Kanda **-¡¿Por qué carajo estás gritando tan temprano, conejo idiota?**

**-¡Lavi-san! –**ahora la del lado derecho. Era Miranda **-¡¿Qué sucede?**

**-¡¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? **–se asomó Marie **-¿Pasa algo?**

**-¡Los adultos debemos dormir un poco, ¿saben? –**la nariz de Arystar no podía faltar

**-¿Lavi-san? –** Chaoji no se retrasó **-¿Por qué gritan?**

Todos y cada uno de ellos fijo su mirada en _Usag_i…

…

…

… y se helaron…

**-Lavi… –**habló Walker con una enorme gotera en la cabeza: no tenía caso entrar en pánico **- ¿Se puede saber que estás gritándome, despertando a todos y parado en el pasillo completamente desnudo?**

**-¿Desnudo?**

…

…

…

…

**-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**-¡METE TU MALDITO TRASERO A LA HABITACIÓN, CONEJO ESTÚPIDO!**

**-Jajajajajajajajaja**

**-¡L-LAVI-SAN!**

**-Oh, la juventud**

**-Jajajajajajajajajaja**

**¡PAS!**

Entró corriendo al cuarto y azotando la puerta

**-Esto es un circo** –suspiró mientras se retiraba y dejaba a sus compañeros muertos de risa, espanto y con un Kanda queriendo hacer estofado de conejo…

…

…

…

Aunque… sería lindo despertar con ese grito todos lo días…

…

…

Pero tampoco estaría mal que Lavi trajera los pantalones cuando lo hiciera… ¡bueno! Sólo era una sugerencia…

…

¿Y cómo terminó desnudo?

…

…

¡Bah! Dejaría los enigmas para cuando terminara de comer algo

**-¡ALLEN!** –escuchó otra vez el grito… aunque con una notoria desesperación **-¡AYÚDAMEEEE!**

**-¡TE CORTARÉ LA MALDITA COLA, CONEJO DE MIERDA!**

**-¡AAHHHHHHHHHH!**

…

…

Definitivamente sería lindo escuchar ese grito todos los días

Sonrió

**-¡ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!**

**...**

**...  
**

FIN


End file.
